the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JamberLuv4ever/*Maximus High* ~ Chapter 8
HEY!! OMFG SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! HERE IT IS! Information Plot: Cotton finds out that she is pregnant. How will she deal with it? Who's the father? Main Characters: Cotton, Tyler Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort Okay! Here it is! Cotton's POV A tear slid down my cheek as I looked at the pregnancy test in my hand. Positive. That one word burned into the flesh in my skull, digging deep until it was permanently etched there. I threw the test into the trash can and slammed my back against the door, sliding down until I hit the floor with a thud. I sat there bawling, my head buried in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I'm only 16 years of age, and I'm already pregnant. My fuzzy memories from two nights previous had finally cleared up. I remembered. ~*Flashback*~ I was making out with Tyler. Not just "making out," but like, well, you know. We fell onto the bed and I shot up. "I can't do this." I said, panicked. "I knew this would happen," Tyler mumbled, sighing. "Huh?" "You're too much of a goodie goodie to do something like this," he began, "I knew it from the beginning." Cotton narrowed her eyes, furious. "Ugh!," she grumbled, "everyone thinks that!" "Because you are.." he responded. Cotton rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I am not ''a "goodie goodie," she argued, kissing him again. Tyler pulled away. "Then prove it.." '~End of Flashback~' I began crying even harder. I had been such an idiot. Now, I was going to be a mother with a guy I ''used to like, okay? My heart softened a little as I though of something. I'm gonna be a mom... I know most girls would be terrified at the thought of their own responsibilities, but for some odd reason, I was glad that I would get to be a mother.. Then, I turned sad all over again. This time, deep, emotional, painful sad. I clutched my stomach, my nails digging deep into the layer of skin. I shot up and walked over to the sink. Grabbing a razor, I made multiple cuts on my stomach. 1) For being stupid 2) For having stupid friends 3) For drinking I kept on going, and then I stopped. My hand was covered with blood. I looked in the mirror, and my reflection..changed. I was about 5 years older, and my face was covered in wrinkles. My hair stuck up all over, and I basically looked beat up. I looked in the background and saw a small little boy running around. He was crying. I mean, terrible, horrible, extremely heart breaking crying. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. I jumped at the bitterness in my voice. The child cried even harder. The older me grit her teeth and gripped the child tightly. She raised her hand, and I fell back, hitting the wall. I scrubbed my eyes, and got back up, shaking. I looked at myself. I felt..fat. I suddenly felt queasy, and I ran to the toilet, throwing up. I wiped my lips, and flushed away the thrown up food. Tears fell freely. Would I really be that much of a mess? No.. I didn't want to be another one of those child abuser parents. But, did I have a choice? To Be Continued... Okay, so has my writing improved? From 1-10? Thanks! JamberLuv4ever aka Jambie♥ Category:Blog posts